


His Servant: Smaragdos

by Exaigon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Demonic Heritage Harry, Dimension Travel, Emotion Repression, Emotional Hurt, F/M, M/M, Possessive Lucifer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-03 15:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exaigon/pseuds/Exaigon
Summary: Deciding to humor his long time acquaintance, Harry ends up in the Phantomhive manor as a servant.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I finally decided I'm going to move this story over here as well because I like... coughvalidationcough... I mean, uh, new readers (so if you've read it before on FFnet, it's mine). I'm not going to post all the chapters at once because... Well, I don't want to. But I will let new readers know this story is up to chapter 19 already! Feel free to read it on FF or wait for the updates on here but I hope you enjoy it either way!

"My, my. So this is the demon the King is causing such a fuss about."

Glowing green eyes turned to stare into swirling crimson red. A chin was tilted in curiosity.

"Fuss? I had no idea I had caused such a stir in Hell," the other stated simply, his gloved fingers tapping softly against the stone well he was sitting upon.

A smirk formed, slitted eyes crinkling as his sharp fang poked out.

"Oh yes. Quite the stir down there. Anyone that brings you to the King will be rewarded handsomely you know."

Emerald eyes narrowed in absolute loathing for a moment before his expression settled into grimace. Brushing a black lock from his forehead, he exposed a queer lightning shaped scar.

"I see. So that's why I've been hunted." A gleam entered the smaller male's eyes. "But you… Why are you not attacking me then, hm?"

"Should I be?"

A chuckle erupted from his petal pink lips. "Well, you are different, aren't you? Haha! May we meet again!"

* * *

"Fancy meeting you here! You must be happy to have received a ticket out of Hell so quickly after last time. I'd almost think you delight in being exorcised with how often it occurs."

Wine colored eyes blinked in surprise and the taller male turned his head to regard the smaller form next to him.

"Oh? How interesting. This is the first time you've approached me. What are you doing in the coliseum?"

"Why, watching a death match of course. I was bored. What else would I be doing?"

"Creating a contract."

A thin eyebrow rose on the smaller man's pale face. Then he snorted derisively. "True. But contracts are annoying then I get bored. Again. Now where is the fun in that? But I guess men on death row would make for a lovely meal," the younger grumbled to himself.

"Hmmm. Oh look the tiger has won."

Emerald eyes practically shone in delight.

"Lovely," he exclaimed.

* * *

"How are you lacking this knowledge?"

"Don't patronize me," he glared, eyes flaring an acidic green in irritation.

"It is genuine curiosity."

"I might believe you if I didn't know you. Now drop the innocent act. Tell me about hellspawn."

Wine colored eyes closed in resignation as the interrogation continued.

"Hm. It's you again. What name are you going by this time, then?"

"Michaelis. One of the better I have worn."

The small male blinked lazily at the other from his spot on the soft grassy hill. The sun was at just the perfect spot that warmth and light fell over the two of them without being blinding or overly disgusting. His pink lips quirked up just slightly and he closed his eyes to bask more.

"Not going to ask for my Name?"

"Eh. I'll figure it out one day. Besides there are only so many presidents around." The taller ravenette bared his teeth in malicious amusement. "Stop that. I can feel the shift in your energy. I'm not giving up, just going about it a different way."

His eyes rolled in their sockets at the mulishness and sloth of the younger shining through once again.

* * *

"Seriously do you have a tracker on me or something?"

The ravenette raised an amused perfectly shaped brow. "Of course not."

"Sure," he scoffed running a hand through his messy locks. His claws came down to itch at the irritation along his cheek. He ran a black nail along it, collecting a few droplets of blood to lick away while his companion surveyed the damage.

"Quite the chaos you've created."

"They pissed me off. It's really getting annoying having to deal with 'em."

Crimson eyes turned to observe the younger as he addressed his looks and attended his wounds. After a few moments, finding everything satisfactory, the small demon turned on his heel and started walking away.

Curious, Michaelis asked, "Where are you off to?"

Green eyes locked with muddled red and it felt as the smaller male was searching for something in his black non existent soul. Finally the younger demon turned to fully face him.

"Not as if you won't magically find me later anyway." There was amusement mixed with irritation in his tone. "But you haven't even tried to capture me and I enjoy your presence sometimes so I guess I can tell you. I plan on going to India for a couple hundred years. Maybe I'll travel to England after that. I might see you around sometime, ne?"

Wine eyes twinkled in mirth.

"Been to Japan lately, have you? I do believe you will be seeing me again soon."

* * *

"Ah, I've found you."

The fringe of black hair shadowed the man's emerald eyes as he slowly looked up from his meal. The smaller demon adjusted the dead body in his arms when he saw who was standing in front of him. The ravenette watched as the afterglow of a truly delicious meal faded from his younger acquaintance's eyes.

"Michaelis? What are you doing here? I thought you'd been exorcised a few centuries ago."

The demon smiled his eyes crinkling closed.

"It is Sebastian now."

"I see. So you've formed another contract then," he stated.

"Yes. I would like your… assistance if you would be willing to give it, Hadrian."

The demon hissed at the sound of his name.

"How many times have I told you to call me Harry? I swear you do that just to piss me off," Harry snapped. Then he blinked in surprise when the gravity of what Sebastian had asked finally hit him. Harry couldn't help it. He laughed. Hard.

"The great and mighty demon President asking for help! I do believe I've been a horrible influence on you," he crowed.

Sebastian's smile was becoming faker by the second and a twitch was building in his temple. "I will concede your point. So will you... assist or not?"

Harry laughed even harder at his associate's darkening mood but he responded quickly because he didn't exactly enjoy being chased around by an unhappy murder of demonic crows.

"It depends on the aid you require. You know I hate long term contracts."

Sebastian sighed. Yes, he did know. Actually the emerald eyed demon hated to commit to anything really which could be rather annoying. Contracts were the only things he actually put effort into and even then he kept them as short as possible. He was never able to pry why out of him though.

Still it would be much easier if he wasn't the only servant at Phantomhive manor. And his young master was craving for company at the manor even though he wouldn't admit it. There was also the small problem of Sebastian cooking. He wasn't used to human food or cooking in general and so kept messing up the dishes for Ciel, and the little brat threw a tantrum about it every time. Sebastian had never figured out where Harry had learned to cook but the younger demon did know and he needed that knowledge at this moment. He looked back up at Harry who had just disposed of his latest meal in a cloud of green vapor and was staring at him.

"This contract will last maybe a year. I wanted to try a different way of getting souls as you know and I came to find that the longer the contract the tastier the soul. I strive to find longer contracts now."

Harry made a face leaning his elbows on his knees. Sebastian tsked. He hated bribing but the situation called for it.

"I will give you anything you ask for for the duration of the contract."

Harry looked terribly surprised. His eyes opened wide and his lips parted slightly.

"Anything? That's an awful large obligation Sebastian," Harry paused and cocked his head as he fluidly pulled himself from the partially cobbled ground. "Once we make this deal there is no going back. You know that right?"

There was a very long pause as Sebastian thought of the repercussions this deal could have. Perhaps he had been a bit too hasty with his wording. How unlike him. He was getting a bit desperate, though. Ciel was… annoying. "Anything within reason. Nothing that will kill me or impede my current contract in any way."

"Ha! That's more like it. Because we're such old  _ friends  _ I'll let you think a bit more. Any other stipulations?"

Sebastian scrutinized the unassuming demon grinning at him. He had already carefully weighed his options beforehand. He was not the type of demon to request assistance. Ever. This latest contract was proving challenging against his skillset and while he could learn his patience and stretched so far especially considering he was dealing with a child. He'd not exactly expected it and the little thing had turned out to be a mite more clever than he'd assumed, stretching for time in a way most adults couldn't achieve. It was amusing something he'd never seen so he went along with it and was now stuck.

So to mitigate any damages he might possibly cause in the future -on accident of course- he needed to collaborate. If there was ever a being he would trust with this job it would be Hadrian. He was the only demon that wouldn't actively go out of his way to backstab him. He was a very straightforward in his cruelty and enjoyment more often than not.

But wasn't that why Sebastian continued to visit him even though he had no obligation too? Hadrian was like a breath of fresh air in the cloying scents of Hell. Some would think him easily exploitable but that was definitely not so. He had witnessed quite the tragic bloodbath the last time a hellspawn tried it. Sebastian was certain he wouldn't regret this.

He nodded in acceptance.

"Very well. In rebuttal I have my own conditions before I will help you with this contract. Be warned. I am doing this for you and not your contractee. I will not tolerate them ordering me around. If your master gets on my nerves I will rectify the situation. I am not a collared demon Sebastian. Also 'help' is quite vague. I will do no more than an actual servant of a noble manor is obligated to do. Do you understand?"

"Deal."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introductions and the beginning of Harry's time in Phantomhive employ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I just want to let ya'll know I'm going to be participating in Nanowrimo so I won't be updating my other stories. I will be doing so with this one, though, as I already have chapters pre-written. So yay for you guys lol.

"Deal."

"Hadrian I'm going to get more servants for the Phantomhive manor," Sebastian said as he strolled into the kitchen where the green eyed male was cleaning up dinner. It had been six months since the younger demon had arrived, making that a whole year since he had made the contract, give or take a few days.

Sebastian had to admit having Hadrian around the manor made things a lot easier and slightly more interesting with a companion he could talk to. Sebastian himself wasn't able to pull off demonic acts for anything without a direct order but Ciel couldn't stop the smaller demon from doing it. Of course it didn't happen very often as he'd requested for the other to be discreet but Ciel had still found out and chucked a vase across the room. Hadrian, of course, only angered the child more by using his supernatural speed to stop the precious antique from shattering against the wall.

And then there was that strange first meeting between the two which still weighed heavily on his mind. He abhorred having a lack of knowledge.

Sebastian still couldn't figure out why Ciel hadn't protested more to Hadrian's stay or why the boy had actually stopped his oncoming tantrum at the sight of the demon's hand. Neither one of them would say a thing about it.

* * *

_ Sebastian led Hadrian inside the entry hall and quietly closed the doors behind them. He was quite surprised when he found Ciel standing at the top of the stairs in his pajamas. The boy's shoulder were shaking and his face was flushed an ugly red. Glancing over at Harry, Sebastian saw that instead of the blank features he was used to the small demon was, quite obviously, trying to hold in laughter. _

_ "Where were you, you stupid demon!? I've been looking everywhere," Ciel shouted. _

_ Immediately Hadrian stepped out of the shadows into the dimly lit foyer. The amusement was gone replaced with simmering anger that the child would be unlikely to detect as unused to subtlety as he was. Immediately Ciel straightened up and tried to adopt a blank mask. _

_ "He was going out to get me you little brat." Ciel looked stunned before his hands started twitching as if he were going to throw something. "I made a deal with Sebastian here and no, it is not a contract that will impede your own. I agreed to help him serve in the Phantomhive Manor in exchange for…well I'm not going to tell you : I am a demon here only for Sebastian, not a spoilt little brat. I am not afraid to show when I am displeased in any way. My patience only stretches so far…" _

_ He'd thought humans couldn't turn purple. It was quite amusing to see. Right when the master of his contract was about to scream Harry held up a hand and to Sebastian's surprise, Ciel froze. There was no demonic energy so that meant that the child had actually stopped at the sight of Hadrian's raised hand. How curious. _

_ Ciel followed the path of Hadrian's hand as it slowly descended to his midsection where it was then blocked from sight by a perfectly executed bow. Ciel's jaw clenched but he said nothing, only stood there for a moment. Then he turned to Sebastian and gave a look that plainly said they were going to talk about this later before the boy turned up the stairs and padded back to his room. _

* * *

Harry finished putting the last pot away and gave Sebastian his full attention. "Stop calling me that name… And just why would you do that?"

"Well, they will be more protectors of the manor than they will be servants. Young master has ordered defenders for the manor. He doesn't want to leave Tanaka all alone when he takes both of us out."

Tanaka. He had been the Phantomhive Manor's old head butler and had given the head butler's crest Sebastian for him to wear. The old man had taken quite a liking to Harry and the small demon still couldn't figure out why. What was there to like? He was antisocial, sarcastic, and had a mean streak a mile wide when he wanted. The only person he was slightly different around was Sebastian and that was because he'd known him so long. But still the old man insisted the two (well they did now, it had taken the old man around three months to  _ convince _ him to attend the first session) have at least thirty minutes a day where they would sit down, have tea, sometimes talk, and just relax.

Well Harry did like that the old man was persistent. And he might sort of like him just a little. No! No he did not! Bad thoughts Harry…

Harry turned his attention back onto Sebastian and asked how long he was going to be gone.

"A month at most. I do have to look all over the world to find people suitable to work for the young master after all."

Harry sighed. "Ciel does know that I'll be the one attending him while you're gone, right?"

"Yes and he has agreed to it," Sebastian replied with a smirk pulling at the corner of his lip.

" _ Bloody fantastic _ ," Harry mumbled under his breath knowing that he would be heard anyway. "When will you be leaving then?"

"I have already put the young master to bed, so I will be leaving right now."

"I just have one request before you go," Sebastian turned back, curious. "Stop by Japan and bring me back all the different types of candy you can find," Harry said, his sweets addiction making itself known.

Sebastian sighed. "If you weren't a demon I'd say you would die due to sugar consumption."

Harry watched as he left and then huffed when he knew the older demon wouldn't be able to hear him. Ciel had always been trying to get Harry alone after he had shown him the brand on his hand. Sebastian had explained a few things about Ciel before they had reached the manor, so Harry figured that would shut him up. The kid was way too curious for his own good… Now he was going to have to deal with that pestering annoyance until the demonic butler returned. Ah, the wonderful situations he got himself into when he didn't actually  _ think _ …

The next day Harry went to go wake up the little lord and get him dressed. It was really stupid that the kid couldn't even dress himself but whatever floats your boat, right? The session went quickly and Harry left the boy to make his own way down to the already prepared breakfast. He had decided that he was going to avoid the little lord as much as possible by actually cleaning the mansion by hand with no shortcuts. It wasn't that he had anything against deep cleaning, in fact doing it every once in a while was calming, it just took forever which definitely worked in his favor today.

Hours later, Harry had successfully avoided the child most of the day but he knew it wasn't going to last for much longer. Sebastian was the boy's tutor and it was Sunday, so that meant that tomorrow Harry was going to have to keep up Ciel's education. The bell for Ciel's study rang and he sighed before making his way through the manor.

When he entered the study Ciel immediately sent a barrage of questions his way. Harry, not wanting to commit murder, used a tendril of magic to seal his voice.

"Look little lord, I've already warned you multiple times that I'm not a collared demon and you're really getting on my nerves right now. But I can understand your curiosity and it was my own fault for showing you. So let's make a deal." Harry's fake smile turned predatory. "For every lesson you complete perfectly while Sebastian is away, I will answer two of your questions but you must speak of it to no one. Understand?"

The still magically silenced child nodded. Then Harry returned the gesture and slowly sauntered toward the boy who pushed himself back into the chair that was much too large for him. Harry let one of his black nails elongate into a talon as he grasped the boy's palm.

Ciel tried to yank it away but the demon's grip was too strong so he braced himself for anything, heart pounding loudly in his chest. A small slice on his thumb was his reward. Harry laughed mockingly at the terror the other was displaying.

"That wasn't so bad now was it, Little Lord? We're just exchanging a drop of blood to seal the deal," Harry explained jeeringly.

He nicked his thumb with his fang and then pressed it against the small cut. There was a flash of light signifying the sealing of the deal and Harry released his grip and silencing spell. He bowed mockingly and bid farewell to the still shivering shell shocked Earl of Phantomhive.

Harry figured Sebastian wouldn't be too happy that he had made a deal with his contract but it wasn't going to affect the older demon's meal so he didn't particularly care. He had all this extra work now so it could be considered a small form of payback. Now Harry needed to prepare lesson plans for the rest of the week and keep the manor clean while getting breakfast, supper, and dinner ready. He knew he couldn't ask Tanaka to help yet because the old man was still recovering. He'd probably be out of commission for years to come.

The next day Harry woke Ciel, sent him to breakfast, and then gave him his work for the day. The green eyed demon took amusement from the sheer effort the other was putting into his studies. The child was truly a very curious little creature. It took two hours for Ciel to complete the workload and Harry checked his answers. There was one mistake and he gleefully marked it and set it back on the boy's desk. Violin lessons were next followed by an entire routine that would have sent his head spinning if he'd been human. Still the boy was entirely focused, his tongue poking out slightly with his effort. Commendable and slightly entertaining.

Harry kept everything running smoothly in the Phantomhive manor for the next two weeks.

They dragged on monotonously before there was one study session where Ciel did perfectly in his performance. Harry tried over and over to find a mistake but he couldn't. The Little Lord had a perfectly smug expression that was ticking him off but there was nothing he could do, so he told the boy to ask his questions.

"How did you get that brand mark on your hand? And tell the whole story not just that they burned it onto your skin or something."

Harry's eyes narrowed. Well Sebastian did say the child was smart and had quite the strategic mind. But a deal was a deal so Harry answered with the truth.

"When I was only eighteen years old there was a group of men that found out I was," he paused his jaw clenching. He shouldn't care about this anymore but, "half demon. They used a magical brand and burned it into my hand to force me into servitude. I suffered for close to three centuries before I broke free and slaughtered every last wizard, witch, and magical child that I could find."

Ciel looked shocked for a moment before he reigned in his emotions and tried to put on a blank mask. It looked like he was having trouble figuring out what to ask next. He cleared his throat before shakily asking, "You said you were half demon? Elaborate on that."

"My mother was  _ special _ and she found a way to have a child without consuming the father's soul. So the only half human, half demon in history was born."

Ciel looked as if he were going to ask something else but Harry waggled his finger and said, "Ah Ah. Only two questions remember? Now time for your violin lessons. Pay attention this is a new note sequence Sebastian wanted you to learn."

And so two more days passed but Ciel wasn't able to ask any more questions because Sebastian came home with two new servants. Harry gratefully left everything back in the hands of red eyed demon. He had been here far too long and he needed a break. He was also ravenous having gone a while without food and dealing with a curious child was grueling.

In his vacation time Harry wandered around France eating his Japanese candy. He loved sweets considering he was never able to have any as a child but unfortunately they just didn't satisfy him all the way. He had to have souls now; it was the negative side effect of coming back to his mother's original dimension. Sure Harry could go centuries without souls just like any other demon but he didn't like too. He never liked to starve himself. It brought back too many bad memories.

So Harry let himself go. He enjoyed every moment of his freedom and he feasted upon every soul he could make a contract with in his limited time. A few exorcists tried to hunt him and he made a game of chasing them like mice before he killed them. Other than holy water, nothing they used could harm him and there had yet to be a verse found in the bible that could send him back to Hell, thankfully.

It came to an end much too fast. Two weeks had passed and he had told Sebastian that he would be coming back. With how much fun he'd been having he almost wanted to stay out an extra day or two but he had obligations. Oh woe that he actually liked Sebastian from time to time. So Harry set off for the Phantomhive manor in England.

He reached the building around midnight and silently let himself in through the back door. As he went to pass through the kitchens as a shortcut, a very large gun pressed itself into his lower back. It was quite the impressive display from a human almost catching him off guard.

Turning too quickly for the human eye to see, he knocked the gun from the man's hands and pinned him against the wall. His hair was dirty blonde, cut short, he had muddied blue eyes, and he was wearing a cook's outfit with a toothpick between his teeth. Harry glanced at the gun and found, instead, a flamethrower. Impressive. Just what kind of guardians had Sebastian cobbled together?

He looked back at the older human and growled, "I mean no harm. I was just on my way to the servants' quarters to go to sleep. Just because I've been gone for a few weeks does not give you the right to attack another servant of the Phantomhive manor."

The man stopped struggling and stared for a minute, seemingly taking in Harry's shaggy black hair, glowing green eyes, and the Phantomhive crest on the side of his jacket pocket.

"You must be Hadrian then!"

Harry's grip tightened for a moment as he gritted his teeth at the sound of his full name. But then he released the new… cook, by the looks of him, letting him drop to the floor, and spat out, "It's Harry! I hate it when people call me Hadrian."

Grumbling about Sebastian and his stupid annoying tendencies, Harry turned and set off towards the servants' quarters again to actually sleep for the first time since he left the manor.

It was the next day that he was introduced to the other servants. He met Mey-Rin, the new maid; and Baldroy, the new cook. Harry sent a curt nod to Baldroy to acknowledge last night before he introduced himself as the servant that 'just did anything that needed doing'. They got quite the kick out of that.

After another week of working with the new servants he found they were completely useless around the household. As Sebastian was usually busy with Ciel and cleaning up what the other servants messed up, it was left to Harry to teach them how to work around the manor. Mey-Rin would have been just fine if it wasn't for those glasses but she refused to take them off because they came from the young master. Harry just grumbled about Ciel making his servants incompetent and just gave her a list of chores that a maid usually took care of.

Baldroy, on the other hand, was a lost cause. It was so ingrained in his psyche that you had to be able to cook food fast to eat that he always messed up meals by trying to cook it with his flamethrower; sometimes even explosives. Harry tried to show him that with some food, slow was the best way to go but he just couldn't get through to the man. So Harry or Sebastian usually made meals after Baldroy had blown up the kitchen.

Harry grew accustomed to cleaning up messes that the new servants made. Actually he was positive that he cleaned up more now that they were around than he did before they had come.

Around eight months later Ciel and Sebastian came back from a mission with a third servant in tow. Keeping in mind how inadequate the other two were he had very low expectations for the new kid but he'd give him the benefit of the doubt. As he'd stayed home to try and beat some skills into the other two he was also put in charge of their newest gardener.

Finnian, who liked to be called Finny, had no idea about what to do when gardening. He only wanted to be outside because he had been trapped and experimented on. Harry could sympathize; his time in the ministry's control had been hellish at best. The Unspeakables had been happy to have a new toy to study… So Harry spent the most time with Finny. The boy was childish but it was more of the 'happy about making new discoveries' type than the 'temper tantrum' type like Ciel could be. So Harry had no problem with Finny, he had even gone out and bought a new straw gardener's hat for the boy so he could cover the experiment number on his neck.

Though, he did warn the boy that he was, under no circumstance, to touch Harry's special garden. Wouldn't want him to get eaten by plants after all or, worst case scenario, end up killing all his extremely rare and precious children that he was able to bring along with him on his journeys. Not that Finny knew any of that or could even find the garden easily seeing as Harry had cloaked it and no matter his super strength the boy was still human.

But this was his life. It wasn't a bad life, truly. He was happier now than he had been in… a very long time. That was what worried him.


	3. Into the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Settling into his new life. That's probably going to end up biting him in the ass, isn't it?

It wasn't a bad life, truly. He was happier now than he had been in… a very long time. That was what worried him.

Another year had passed and Harry found himself thawing. It was dangerous and completely not good for his mental health but he couldn't make himself leave. For one there was the deal with Sebastian still in effect and then he just... got complacent. It was like the occupants of the manor each had a tiny flame. On their own they would do nothing but together and with a decent amount of time they were starting to melt the ice he'd used to safeguard his very fragile heart. He wasn't quite sure what to do about that.

For some reason Ciel seemed to take comfort in Harry despite his cruelty and sarcasm. The demon just couldn't understand why a child that was so jaded could take comfort in a being that would have no qualms murdering him for amusement. The boy hadn't shown any inclination to seek comfort from Sebastian which would have made more sense considering the demon was under contract to not betray, but protect, Ciel. No, instead, he turns to the feral demon unloading all of his problems and taking the sarcastic return feedback with a grain of salt.

Maybe Ciel always came to Harry when he was having troubles with nightmares or being the head of a family at such a young age because he wanted to keep his unbendable image up for Sebastian, though the older demon already knew everything that was happening. Harry who would keep the child's counsel and could refuse any orders he didn't want to follow. Sebastian, he knew, would mock Ciel in that infuriating way of his if the little lord ever went to him.

Harry didn't know why but the child was special. The demon could feel it in his gut and he always followed his gut, so he  _ mostly _ stayed his harsh comments and sarcasm and instead drew upon his old boxed away human emotions and offered comfort. Harry hated commitment and anything resembling connections or bonds but he had stayed here longer than he had ever stayed anywhere in this dimension so maybe he could put up with staying even longer. Though, most times Harry still thought Ciel was an annoying little brat and his orders were even more so.

Like having him stand out here even when they all knew what was going happen.

Harry was by Tanaka behind Ciel's chair trying and somewhat succeeding at stifling his laughter. Sebastian was straightening his gloves as the martial artist across from him took a funny pose. It was probably an attack stance but some of the postures that humans had come up with were funny. The man lunged and Sebastian barely moved from his spot to dispatch his 'opponent'. Harry was now bent over clutching his stomach, his face turning red from trying to hold in his mirth. Ciel would try to reprimand him later if he laughed and Harry just didn't feel like dealing with that.

"Th-that was the ultimate secret technique of our school! When the Fierce Tiger and Dragon roar, ten thousand flowers scatter and split fist…You fiend! Who the hell are you!?"

Sebastian turned his head slightly regarding the human still on the floor while flexing his fingers. There was a slight sting which meant that move really was strong. At least for a human made attack.

"I am the Butler of the Phantomhive family. It goes without saying that I can manage a technique as elementary as this," Sebastian stated condescendingly.

Harry couldn't help it. Peals of laughter escaped his lips as his shaking became too much and he dropped to the ground. He would just avoid Ciel later. This entire situation happened often and for some reason it was still hilarious, maybe because if how outlandish it was.

There was a set routine. Sebastian would defeat whichever outlandish martial artist Ciel managed to procure from nowhere. The Phantomhive butler would tell Ciel what his lessons were for the week before he rounded on the servants. Mey-Rin, Finny, and Baldroy would get chewed out for not doing their jobs so they would quickly rush back to work. It was the same every time!

Harry decided that repetition would only be amusing for a set number of times before he'd get bored so it was better to interrupt the pattern now. After the servants had scurried back inside the manor Harry, who was now upright, looked at Ciel.

"If you are so desperate to see Sebastian on his knees, you should just order him to fight me with mortal limitations."

* * *

Ciel turned a scowl to the impudent and uncollared demon that had lived in his manor for close to three years. The young looking demon had a point. He would like to see who would come out on top of a battle between his two resident demonic beings. He contemplated asking him to fight Sebastian right now when he caught sight of the demon's gloved right hand.

He remembered the night in which he had first seen the brand mark. A caduceus similar to his own but surrounded by spiky lettering that shaped a triangle instead of a circle. The scarred flesh had been raised and ugly and most certainly not something he'd been expecting to see on a demon's palm. It had shut him up very quickly while rousing his curiosity. When he had finally finally gotten to ask about it he had discovered information that was crucial to understanding the new resident of his manor. Well, as much as one could understand a demon.

Hadrian the Demon had been trapped just as Ciel had been. Forced to serve a master with no contract to protect him. If Ciel had had that power over a demon there were so many ways he could take advantage of it. The boy shuddered to think the kinds of things corrupt and greedy beings, like the cultists, would do. Oh, and he was also half human which was another crucial puzzle piece that he'd had to ruminate over. Seeing the brand had startled him but hearing the brief explanation behind it had changed how he viewed the feral demon. Ciel couldn't, at first, figure out what exactly had changed but he knew something had. Something essential.

It was only after a year or so had passed that he finally realized. He had started seeing the much older being as a someone that shared his trauma, his burdens. Someone that understood his pain and could listen without calling him weak because  _ Harry had gone through the same thing _ . He would never live it down if Sebastian had found out about his terrible heart wrenching nightmares that almost verged on debilitating. He was the strong and reliable Ciel Phantomhive, Head of Phantomhive household and the Queen's Watchdog. So he hesitantly went to Harry expecting Sebastian to crow about his weakness to him the next day but nothing happened and so Ciel went to Harry again and again and- He had grown attached. He had someone he could lean on just like before the kidnapping. It was painful and relieving all at once.

Sebastian, on the other hand, was Sebastian. He was the pawn to exact his revenge. The only truly reliable piece he could play in his never ending game. He needed the demon just as much as he wanted to kill him.

He scrunched his eyes to pull himself back to the present. Right. Harry had mentioned fighting Sebastian. Unfortunately, Chlaus was coming so there was no time for the battle.

"Sometime I would like to see that battle but I had a call from Chlaus in Italy. Sebastian I need to talk to you about it. Come."

* * *

"Very well, sir."

Harry sighed. He came so close to getting to fight. It was interesting around the manor what with all the accidents the servants caused but he still hungered for carnage and souls. Mischief certainly helped control the urge. He didn't know how Sebastian could starve himself so. The worst thing was that, for whatever reason, every time he went on one of his little vacations all the interesting cases happened and Harry hated being bored just as much as he hated missing entertainment. So he was saving vacation time for later in hopes of actually seeing some of the action.

The small demon followed after Sebastian and Ciel plotting ways to get his little battle out of Sebastian. Truth be told he was interested in how strong the older demon was when he was hungry because the man hadn't eaten a good soul in a few hundred years. But that wasn't going to happen anytime soon apparently so he decided he could wait. He was  _ great _ at waiting.

Harry was waiting out in the hallway of Ciel's study while the two discussed what was going to happen when Chlaus got there. He wasn't really thinking of anything of importance because the study door opening made him forget whatever had been idly running through his mind. Sebastian turned toward Harry who hiding in the shadows and handed him a neatly written list.

"Please fetch the herbs from the garden and while you're there make sure that all the other servants are doing their job."

Harry nodded and melted into the shadows before stepping out into the garden in the shade of a large tree. He set to work pulling the herbs out by hand, not minding the twenty minutes it took to do so. While he hated the Dursleys, they did give him a passion for cooking and gardening. And the herbs tasted better handpicked then gathered with magic or demonic energy anyway.

The demon walked into the manor, waving to Finny as he passed him, and headed towards the kitchen. There was a shattering noise that made him wince in dismay. Mey-Rin had dropped porcelain again. Unfortunately, when one of them created a mess all of them created a mess.

Harry hesitantly turned back to look at the gardens and nearly cried. His precious Lilies had been turned into a mass of shriveled brown vines again along with the rest of the garden. Living things were much harder to restore than inanimate objects.

He closed his eyes and counted. One. Two. Three. BOOOM! Yep there went Baldroy… Everything was in ruins now…

It was just another one of the daily and entertaining occurrences at Phantomhive manor. But this time there was a guest coming and that made Harry groan. If a guest was coming then Sebastian was going to have Harry do all the grunt work due to his own restrictions. Ah man...

After carefully setting the herbs in the charred kitchen, which he fixed with a snap of his fingers, he went to find the three incompetent retainers, which were huddled together in the foyer and crying. They most likely feared Sebastian's wrath. Well, he would too if he were a human that messed up the work a demon had to do every day. Maybe he should snap at them again to see their reactions? Last time it hadn't been nearly as satisfying, their mostly theatrical fear leaving a slight bitter tang in the back of his throat.

Sebastian, who had just appeared walking down the large staircase, looked as if he were about to bite someone's head off. At least the crow could still take amusement from their cowering.

Harry glanced around. What could be done with what they had? The yard had to be completely scrapped which would just leave them with dirt and rock. Okay it could probably be turned into a rock garden like they had in Japan; a lot of the herbs he'd picked could be used in Japanese cuisine or made good substitutes anyways. Well the tea set could just be cleaned up and replaced (magically fixed later). Now to suggest it.

"You know, Sebastian, Japan has a wonderful selection of sweets this time of year. You really should get me some," Harry stated casually watching the reactions of the servants.

Baldroy gave him a weird look but Mey-Rin and Finny looked at him as if he were the most angelic presence they had ever been in. How ironic an angelic demon… Harry turned his attention back to Sebastian as he was having an epiphany over Tanaka's tea cup and Harry's statement. The butler gently took the Japanese style tea cup from the old man's hands and stated, "We shall make do with this."

Sebastian turned to Harry with a frightening gleam in his eye and said that he was going to be helping. Harry sighed. An hour later he knew he was right about that bad feeling. The laundry list of stuff he had to do was so bloody long that if he wasn't a demon it would have been absolutely impossible to get even half of the stuff done. Harry ended up cleaning the entire manor, buying and grabbing everything they needed from London (and bloody Japan to make it more authentic), set up the rock garden with Finny, help Mey-Rin set up the table by the garden, and cook the meal that was to be served. Wasn't being a demon  _ wonderful _ ?

* * *

"Welcome Mister Chlaus!"

Harry listened half-heartedly as the guest was greeted at the door. He always did hate the stifling formality he was forced to have whenever a guest was over. The only reason the half demon didn't just disappear when people came over was because Sebastian would chew him out later about being respectful and acting like a proper servant. Sebastian was also the only reason he put up with it because he got to voice his complaints to the older demon afterwards. Even the small attachment he had formed to Ciel didn't make him want to suffer through so many formalities. But he did so stoically and grudgingly.

He silently followed Sebastian out to the main gardens which he and Finny had painstakingly transformed into a garden the Emperor would be jealous of. There was a niggling in the back of Harry's mind that was bugging him. His gut was also churning and it was leaving him slightly irritated. Something was going to happen soon, all of his instincts were pointing towards that. The annoying thing was he couldn't figure out what it was going to be; good or bad.

After the Italian had left Harry decided he was going to have a two day vacation. Something was going to happen and if he stayed around the manor he was going to go stir crazy trying to figure it out. It would be pretty terrible if he ended up missing it but he needed  _ out. _ His vacation was going to be short so he could hopefully be back in time for the action for once.

Harry devoured over ten souls (a new record for such a short period of time) while getting more and more irritated. He sincerely hoped he wouldn't have to use any of his magic but with how bad his gut was churning... While Ciel knew that he had magic, (after much cajoling on the child's part and he still wasn't sure why he'd actually said anything) Harry also knew the boy would keep his secrets just as he did for him. Sebastian… did not know and he felt very uneasy letting the older demon know why the King of Hell wanted him. He was a freak of nature no matter how you looked at it, magic didn't exist in this dimension, he was a half-demon, and Lucifer wanted him as a trophy for his collection.

Something in his chest twisted painfully at the thought of Sebastian abandoning him just like all the others in his life had done when they found out what he was (How cruelly ironic that it was the human part that might scare someone off instead of the other way around). He didn't like actually disappointing Sebastian no matter how much he needled at the other. Goddamn his human heart and bloody feelings. He'd thought he'd gotten rid of them and then that blasted crow had to slither his way into his life and then go and ask for help. What kind of demon asks for help on a contract anyway?

It took a carriage almost running him over to pull him from his spiralling thoughts.

Harry glanced up at the sky and noticed that the sky was starting to lighten. If he jogged at a decent pace back to the manor he would be there by mid afternoon. The ravenette focused on meditating during his jog, losing himself in the rhythm. He needed to strengthen his occlumency shields gradually just in case things went to hell in a handbasket. Worst case scenario was a hunter showing up and he really really hoped it wasn't that. He didn't need that right now.

Upon entering the manor doors just before twelve, Harry gaped. Then his stare turned into utter horror at all the pink and girly decorations. This could only mean one person and Harry was not going to have a run in with her again. Last time he did, he almost killed her and both Ciel and Sebastian had been most displeased.

Harry quickly hopped up onto the chandelier in the entrance hall and just in time to watch a small girl in a poofy pink dress come running from one of the lounge rooms. Her curled blonde tresses bobbed as she swung her head side to side looking for whoever had come in. When there was no one to be found, a pout formed on her creamy face and her green eyes grew slightly watery.

"I could have sworn that I heard someone come in. The servants said that Ciel should still be in London so it must have been that really cute boy with the green eyes from before. I never see him anymore," she mumbled to herself.

Harry shuddered knowing she was talking about him. The chandelier creaked in protest at the extra weight and movement so Harry stilled. The young girl looked around a bit more before she dejectedly slipped back into the lounge room where it looked like all the other servants were being forced into frilly, supposedly, cute clothes. Harry made a noise of disgust right when the door finished closing. He absolutely despised girly colors and frills. The only one that was slightly okay was a nice dark purple.

He liked dark colors with some silver or gold trimming thrown in here or there. He had always secretly like Slytherin colors much more than Gryffindor. Red, the color of blood was beautiful, but the yellow in the Gryffindor colors was much too loud and boisterous for him though he would have never admitted that while he was at Hogwarts. Of course he still hadn't admitted it out loud but still…

It was two hours of  _ definitely not _ hiding (he wasn't to going to risk running into the girl while in an agitated state)before Ciel and Sebastian arrived home. He watched as Sebastian was forced into a pink bonnet and Ciel was hugged over and over by the little evil blonde monstrosity. Harry was, by that time, convulsing in silent mirth which gave away his position to Sebastian.

"Hadrian come down from there and help me set up this ball. Lady Elizabeth is already gone," Sebastian said with a fake smile plastered on his lips.

The small demon shuddered. He was going to get a taste of Sebastian's sadistic side. It wasn't pain that he used, that Harry could easily put up with; oh no he liked to force Harry to do long arduous tasks without any help. Gardening and cooking were okay and so was cleaning every once in a while when he was in the mood but Harry despised deep cleaning without a little extra help. So he decided to play it off as if he was never hiding in the first place as he hopped down to the floor.

"Sebastian you're lucky that I would get in trouble for killing that girl and that I'm such a nice person. She is just so horrible with her obsessions and it disgusts me. And what did I tell you about my first name!"

Sebastian raised a brow. It was hard to remember that this boy ate souls just like him. Hadrian acted so convincingly human sometimes. The only indication that he was a demon was knowing that he had known the smaller male for hundreds of years, his casual talk about murder and eating souls, and the little vacations that he took off to actually go eat those souls.

"Then I will give you some jobs outside of the manor to accomplish. How does that sound Hadrian?"

Harry grit his teeth at the way Sebastian mockingly said his first name but replied that it was fine. "But I need swedish hot cocoa and I am requesting that you get it for me."

"I know I said anything you want, but do you really need more sugar," Sebastian questioned.

"Is that even a viable question? Of course I need it!"

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review and tell me what you think!


End file.
